


Pretend

by Cagetheelephant



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fake Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, george is a little stupid, oblivious boys, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagetheelephant/pseuds/Cagetheelephant
Summary: George needs a fake boyfriend to prove to John and Paul that he's dating someone.And whom other than Ringo would fit for that role?
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: George is stupid during a game of truth or dare, and now he needs someone whom can pretend to be his boyfriend

"Let's play truth or dare!" John exclaimed as they sat on the couch at John's and Paul's, sipping at their 4th round of beers. The alcohol was starting to get to all of them as they all slurred at their words and Paul was practically sitting in John's lap, which was quite different from how they usually didn't show much public affection, not even around George. He was glad they didn't though, because when they were like this, he started longing for someone to sit on his lap and look at him the way Paul looks at John, be it a chap or a bird. He just needed affection. 

"Okay I'll start then, John, truth or dare?" Paul asked and grinned at his boyfriend. George felt kind of like a third wheel, but he didn't leave because then he'd just end up alone with his lonesome thoughts. 

"Truth," John concluded after thinking about it a little longer than necessary, making a job of rubbing his chin to show he was thinking hard. 

"For how long were you in love with me before you made a move?" Paul inquired, taking another sip from his beer. 

"Who said I've ever been in love with you?" 

That earned him a slap and a fake pout from Paul. 

"Ouch! Okay, okay! At least half a year, can't remember really," he stated, earning a scoff from Paul. 

"Well, George, truth or dare?" George looked up at John a little startled, thinking they had forgotten about his existence for a second. 

"Uh- truth?" 

"For how long have you been single?" Both John and Paul laughed at that, and George couldn't help but feel like they pressed the wrong buttons in him on purpose. They knew he didn't like the fact that he was single. He'd even opened up and had a deep talk with them at how he felt lonely. But this was typical drunk Lennon-McCartney. 

With a little confidence and clouded judgement from the alcohol, he cleared his throat to get their attention and "I'm seeing someone," What blatant, stupid lie was that? Both John and Paul started cackling so hard they had to clutch their stomachs, Paul falling butt on the floor at one point.   
"What's so funny about that?" George inquired, getting a little annoyed with how they didn't believe him. Sure, he wasn't seeing anyone, but they didn't know that. 

"It's just-" John's speech was cut by more laughter as he literally had to dry away a tear before continuing, "it seems a bit weird that you're seeing someone and and not having told us until now. I mean, how are we supposed to believe that?" 

"It's just not like you to not share something like that with us," Paul added as he got himself back up, but this time landing on the couch beside the chair John was sitting on. 

"I just didn't want to tell you until I was sure it was serious," George lied. He hoped they were too drunk to notice the wrinkling he did with his nose when he lied. It was a habit he'd had since kindergarten. 

"Alright, well, if you're not lying, prove it. Show us a picture of them," John insisted, raising his chin a little. 

"We haven't been out for that long, I feel like it would be weird to take a picture of him already," George pointed out. Ha, that wasn't too blatant of a lie, George. 

"So it's a he, huh? Show us his Facebook profile then," Paul perked his brow up, the look he always had on his face when he knew he was winning. And he probably would've. If it wasn't for the incredible plan George suddenly came up with; he'd ask Ringo to be his pretend boyfriend. Now that would be a plot twist John and Paul wouldn't expect, besides from them knowing about George's secret crush on the older. 

"How about this. I take him here tomorrow, and you'll meet him in person, like a surprise," George suggested, and now it was his turn to perk his eyebrow up a little. 

"Alright that's a deal, mate. Hope you're not lying about this," John said then, grabbing a hold of his beer to take down the rest of it in one go. 

George looked down at his lap before announcing, "well, I'm not, and I'm gonna head back home now, if's getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow," he got up from his chair and went to their hallway to put on his coat and jacket before heading out into the crispy air of early fall. 

As soon as he stepped his foot on the pavement he fished his phone out of his back pocket, dialing Ringo's number. 

"Ringo I need a favor." 

"Hey to you too, Geo. What do you need? It's late," Ringo answered with a sarcastic and sleepy voice. 

"Yeah, of course, hey. Well, it's kind of a long story, but I'm on my way home from John and Paul, and we drank a few beers and started playing truth or dare. And then I said I was going out with someone because they were mocking me and I have to take that person to their house tomorrow so they know I'm not lying," George explained in a hurry, trying to sound reasonable through the alcohol in his body. 

"So you want me to be your boyfriend?" Ringo huffed out a small chuckle after saying it, and George couldn't help but cringe a little. 

"Well, not exactly my boyfriend," George answered as he crossed the road, "more like a pretend boyfriend. Just for a while though, so that they know I'm not lying even though I am," he added. He heard Ringo laugh at the other end of the line. 

"Well who am I to say no when someone like you asks me to be their fake boyfriend?" Ringo pointed out. "When should we meet up?"   
Of course Ringo was too kind not to do this for George, but George couldn't help but let his heart swell a little at the words. 

"How about you come to mine at 11 and we figure out the details?" George suggested as he rounded the corner to his house. His breath was coming out in clouds from the cold outside. 

"Eleven sounds good to me. I'll see you then," George could hear the grin in Ringo's voice before he hung up. 

Once George got inside he couldn't help but beam, a huge grin occupying his face. This was his chance to see how Ringo would be as his boyfriend, and with that thought on his mind he slept very well that night. 

He woke up at eight the next day, cuddling into the warm covers right before a sudden anxiety filling his stomach as the memories of last night hit him. His eyes almost fell out of his sockets as he got up from bed. 

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself as he looked around in his room. What was he going to wear? Ringo, his fake boyfriend, was coming over. First he had to shower and brush his teeth. He quickly got into the bathroom and noticed the huge bags under his eyes, and how his brows were practically connecting in the middle. What if Ringo felt disgusted about this whole thing? He had never heard Ringo talk about being queer, and to top it off he had to be queer with George.

No he didn't, George reminded himself, it was only staging. With that thought he quickly got rid of the shirt and boxers he'd slept in to head into the shower. Of course with so much on his mind, he forgot about the freezing water that would come out of the shower head as he turned it on, and flinched away from the stream when the icy water hit him. 

***

The time had never passed this slowly before. George had showered, brushed his teeth, fixed his hair and picked out a casual but nice outfit for himself, a peach colored button up and some black jeans. The clock was finally nearing 11, after sitting in the kitchen, sipping tea and scrolling through instagram for about an hour or so.

Thinking he was prepared for this was a stupid thing to think, because when the doorbell rang, he felt his heart beat ten times faster. 

He slowly walked towards the door, trying to take deep breaths, and took his time so that he didn't seem desperate. And when he opened the door, Ringo stood with his hand halfway towards the doorbell to ring it again. 

"Hey," George announced as their eyes met, cringing at how his voice sounded. 

"Hey Georgie. So what's the plan?" Ringo asked as he made his way into George's hallway to kick off his shoes and jacket.

"We're meeting them at theirs in an hour, so I thought we'd just make up a story we could tell about how we started dating and all that," George explained. They made their way to the kitchen table and George automatically made his way to the kettle to make some tea for the other who sat himself down on the chair opposite of where George's now cold tea mug was placed. 

"Should we practice?" Ringo suggested. George stopped his movements for a second to think what 'practice' might mean before he turned around to face the other one. 

"Practice?" 

"Yeah like, practice casual things people whom go out do," Ringo said and it made George melt inside. 

"Y-yeah, sure. But we'll have to go through what we're gonna say and stuff too," George answered a little weakly. 

"Well, first off, you need to call me Ritchie or something, not Ringo. Only my mates call me that," Ringo insisted, "and we can say I just finally got the balls to ask you out on a date, keep it casual you know. Too many details would be overdoing it and easy to see through," 

'I finally got the balls to ask you on a date,' repeated itself in George's brain a few times before he stopped himself from overthinking it. 

"Sure, then you'll have to call me Geo though," George added as he brought a cup for Ringo and a new one for himself over to the table. 

"Should we hold hands?" Ringo asked as he took a sip of his tea, flinching as his tongue got burned by the hot water. 

"Well I guess we should. We just need to be a little more flirty than usual I guess," 

"Kiss?" Ringo speculated, a little hesitance to the question. George felt heat rise to his ears. 

"Well, maybe. We could try once now before we leave just so that they won't see that we've never done it before," George said, "we can't be hesitant, and knowing John and Paul, the perverts, they'll probably beg us to kiss in front of them," George scoffed a little. He hoped this wouldn't be too much for Ringo. 

"Agreed, we can't hesitate on anything, they'll probably see through it if we do," Ringo answered before a sly smile occupied his mouth, "so come over here and kiss me," 

George hesitated a little, his mouth opening to say something, then closing again because he didn't really know what to say. Ringo wanted him to come over to kiss him, and there he sat in his ass looking completely dumfounded at the older one. 

"Well if that's how you're planning to react every time we'll have to kiss in front of them, this won't work as well as you thought," Ringo encouraged, chuckling a little. As if that had awakened George from the sudden stroke he was having, his legs started moving on their own accord to grab Ringo by his shirt and show him what he got. George placed his lips, a little too hard, against the shorter one's, and shut his eyes so tight it almost hurt a little. 

'Well that was a first great kiss,' George thought to himself as he didn't even get a reaction from Ringo. With that thought, he placed his calloused hands in Ringo's hair instead, and softened the kiss, letting himself really feel how it was to kiss Ringo. Then the older one started moving his lips against the other one's, and George could feel fireworks ignite inside his intestines. 

The lips he were kissing was so soft and big compared to his own more chapped and thin ones. They fit perfectly against each other, and George felt Ringo's hand gently going to the dip of his back to hold him. And was that Ringo's tongue? Once their tongues tangled together, George had to push himself away before it got too much. 

"Well that was something," Ringo chuckled and removed his hand. "So, should we leave to meet the others?"


End file.
